villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord of the Deep
The Lord of the Deep is a malevolent enigmatic Lovecraftian-like entity in the Palladium Rifts Megaverse roleplaying universe. Biology The Lord of the Deep is a gigantic cephalopod-like Lovecraftian monster. It's approximately 500 ft tall and 900 ft in diameter, with many tentacles. The main tentacles are able to stretch a couple thousand kms, can be nearly 100 ft thick, and have 100s of tentacles at the end. It is thousands of years old, believed to be the origin of the Kraken myth in pre-Cataclysmic Earth. During which time it was in a slumber due to their being little to no magic on Earth, and upon its return has been active for 200 years. Powers It has vast psionic and magical powers. The Lord of the Deep has super strength and the ability to regenerate. Occasionally it will send out its tentacles to capture and drag its victims back to it, who remain alive due to magic where it kills them or transforms them into abominations. It's a vampire which feeds on the psychic emotions generated by the deaths of its victims. The monster's physical body is so powerful and durable, the being is able to survive a nuke with a 82 Megaton yield (though it would be seriously wounded). It is vulnerable to holy weapons, magic, runic weapons, and wooden weapons made from the mystical Millennium Tree, all of which inflict far more damage on it than an explosive, projectile cannon, or energy cannon would. Agenda The Lord of the Deep came to Earth thousands of years ago, before the time of Sumeria and Egypt, when magic was starting to disappear. Due to the actions of the Lemurians who were fleeing this world for another one, taking their massive floating cities through the Rift it created, it found itself trapped on Earth for 1000s of years. It's unknown as to why it came to Earth, but it is believed that it wants to consume all life on Earth. Once it has accomplished this, it is expected to move on to another planet to consume that world. In the meantime it terrorizes the sentient inhabitants of the sea and the coastal regions of the Pacific Rim. So far killing or mutating 1000s of victims, that are known of. It is facing opposition though, as defending those communities and attempting to stop it are various groups, including a time displaced American fleet, the Lemurians who have returned, and the sentient whales, dolphins, and orcas. Minions Serving the Lord of the Deep are the abominations it has created. In which via the use of magic it merges its victims to one or more lifeforms of the sea, creating monstrous hybrids. These help defend its underwater realm, a triangle which is steadily growing in size, both physically and dimensionally. It's minions also kidnap victims for it, attack neighboring communities, and generally terrorize the seas. Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genocidal Category:Vampires Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains